


Knees (is the fancy title, but really it should just be called KILT PORN)

by wordplay



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordplay/pseuds/wordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was just supposed to be moral support for a wardrobe overhaul. Things got just a little bit out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knees (is the fancy title, but really it should just be called KILT PORN)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and dirty fill for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/6968.html?thread=11862072#t11862072) over at the kink meme. The bare bones of the request: Blaine in one of Kurt's kilts/skirts, Kurt is a pushy bottom, bonus points for keeping the skirt on. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/863542.html).
> 
> [](http://misscake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **misscake**](http://misscake.livejournal.com/) is a beta beyond compare.

"Oh my god, will you just _come out_ already?" Kurt thumped his head against the bathroom door and wondered how he'd come to this. There'd been no closet door to knock down before he could get to Blaine, and he'd always been pretty sure that standing outside a bathroom door and telling the person he was sleeping with that he was super pretty was something he'd manage to avoid with the whole 'dating guys' thing.

"It's just _weird_ , Kurt!"

"Excuse me, that is an honest-to-god Comme des Garçons, and it is many things, such as fashionable and spectacular and cutting edge as _hell_ , but it is _not_ weird." He was starting to get pissed - Blaine was there as moral support for this pre-season closet purging, and although he knew that his own personal sense of fashion was a little more out there than Blaine's would ever be, all he'd asked is if Blaine would want to try on this skirt that he'd outgrown. He hadn't meant it to turn into a thing, but Blaine's resistance had him feeling back-footed.

If he hadn't been resting his forehead against the door, he'd never have heard Blaine's quiet, "oh my god, my stupid stupid _legs_."

"Okay, that's enough - I'm coming in," he said, and he pulled his face from where it was plastered against the door and started fiddling with the door handle.

"No!" _That_ , Blaine managed to project. "No, it's okay, I'm coming out, you just - god, Kurt, you have to not laugh."

"Blaine, I have seen you naked. If you don't open this door -"

At that moment Blaine pulled the door open, leaving Kurt blinking at the light suddenly flooding in where his bedroom had grown a bit dark and unable to see much of Blaine besides a dark shadow.

He stumbled back to sit on the edge of his bed and just stare.

He stood huddled in the light of the open door, his shoulders rounded. His hands and arms were a picture of nervous energy: hands clasped together in front of him, settling on his hips for just a second before coming up to rest crossed over his chest and then beginning the cycle all over.

So the whole top half of his body was kind of a mess, but from the waist down? _Jesus Christ_. Thick wool pleats clung to his hips, accentuating their narrowness and the swell of the muscle of his thighs where one leg is pushed a little bit forward, knee bent. Since his last growth spurt the kilt had grown a little bit short for him, but it hit just above the knee on Blaine and _fuck_ , his legs.

The first time Kurt had managed to get Blaine out of his uniform pants they'd only made it down to underwear. He felt like he'd been walking around with a constantly hard dick for weeks, and in those early days everything about Blaine's body had been like a revelation - Kurt had felt like he had to pay careful, close attention, to store it all up for when he wasn't allowed to see, to touch anymore. It had been a year, though, and in the last several months he'd become accustomed to seeing so much of Blaine's skin, and it wasn't like it had lost its appeal, but now that he thought about it he realized that he hadn't taken the time to really _look_ in a while.

And that was a shame, really, because Blaine was really good to look at. The lights behind him turned the dark hair on his body into a fuzzy halo all around his legs, but Kurt could see the strength in them, the gentle curves of muscle in his calves and the sweet, bare vulnerability of his ankles and feet. Blaine wasn't tall, but he was compact, _dense_ , and the way the kilt hung and pulled up against that knee that was pressing forward gave him just a flash of the strong thighs that Kurt had once pressed one hundred small kisses against and over and in between.

"Hold your arms out for me, will you?" and when Blaine stretched out his arms to cling to the doorjamb and hung his head forward, groaning "god, Kurt, really?" and closing his eyes, that was it - his shoulders had never looked so broad, his waist so trim, and _god_ he made that skirt look butch like that, so male and filled with coiled, simmering energy.

Blaine stood there braced in the doorway, his head low, his shirt gone translucent in the backlighting and highlighting the shape and strength of his torso. And Kurt hadn't believed in god for a very long time, but he appreciated art enough to intellectually recognize the pull of the Christ iconography and he loved Blaine enough not to laugh at the thought.

And just that quickly, his skin was _on fire_ and he was so turned-on he couldn't bear to be so far away. He stood silently, pulling off his sweater and draping it over a chair on his way to Blaine.

He stepped up close, right into his space. Blaine was still facing down and he could see that a flush had spread to the top of his ears; god, he was so _shy_ about something so simple! He lifted his chin so he could look into his eyes.

"You gonna fuck me now?" he said, low and quiet.

Blaine's face was a picture of surprise, intrigue and simple embarrassment but he wasn't saying no. "Wow. I guess this is working for you, then?"

"You don't like it?" Kurt asked

Blaine just looked at him, and Kurt watched the look in his eyes lose their hesitance and turn a little molten, a lot turned-on.

"I feel a little... exposed, but that look on your face is making me like it."

Kurt hummed and leaned in to kiss him. "Just let me look at you for a minute first?" he whispered as he pulled away.

He ducked under Blaine's arm to stand close behind him. "Leave your hands there, and hold on," he murmured into the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine's head fell forward again in a nod, and he pressed up behind him, pressing soft kisses into the side of his neck and reaching around to unbutton his shirt, running his hands over his chest and abdomen and down to the waistband of the skirt. "God, your body - you're so _strong_ , Blaine," and he was - Kurt knew and loved the solid masculine press of Blaine's body, the spare compact lines of him and how gloriously male every inch of Blaine was, even as he was swaying back to press himself against Kurt.

He fell to his knees and wrapped his hands around Blaine's ankles, letting his fingers play at the bones there before sliding his hands up and over the coarse, thick hair of his calves. He stooped low to suck dirty wet kisses into the soft and bare spots behind Blaine's knees, and Blaine swore and moaned and tensed his legs to keep his knees from giving out and god, the way that made the muscles of his thighs clench against Kurt's cheek was amazing and reminded him that this was just the beginning, that the knees barely classified as an errogenous zone and that there was so much more hidden beneath that skirt.

He pulled his mouth away from Blaine's knees, licking a hot stripe up the back of one thigh and leading with the crown of his head, pushing up under the wool and dragging his hands up the sides of his legs to push the fabric up with it. His hands landed on Blaine's hips and clung there, his thumbs pressing into his ass when he pulled away to look.

Blaine was starting to breathe hard and he hadn't managed to transfer all his weight back to his unsteady knees quite yet, so as he hung there against the doorjamb his ass was pressed a little back, and _god_. Kurt couldn't resist pulling his hips a little bit closer and he bent to trace his tongue over the shape of his ass where it curved into his legs, high and so tight.

"Your ass - it's so... _round_. I just-" and he couldn't stand it, he leaned forward to sink his teeth in, gently, so gently but the muscle felt good under his teeth so he sucked in a tiny bite, just enough to redden the skin there. He pulled away to look and, god, for a minute he wanted to be the one fucking into Blaine, pushing the fabric to his waist and pushing _in_ , squeezing his hips. One look back down at his legs and he was over it - there was so much _power_ there, and he wanted all of it pounding into him.

He let the skirt fall and slid around Blaine on his knees to kneel in front of him. Blaine was still gazing down, and the light behind him meant his face was a bit shadowed, but Kurt had been on his knees in front of Blaine enough to interpret his look as stark, hungry, and he let his hands slowly lead the way up Blaine's legs again without disrupting his gaze.

"I don't know why you were shy about this. God, Blaine. Your legs are just... _fuck_ ," he swore as Blaine dropped the doorjamb and slid his hands into Kurt's hair, the heels of his hands coming to rest on Kurt's temples. Kurt let his eyes fall closed and let his hands complete their slide, popping his wrists up to shove the rest of the fabric up with his forearms, so that when he opened his eyes again, Blaine's cock was right in front of him.

His balls hung sweet and soft between furred thighs, but his cock was hard, straining toward Kurt's mouth and against the backdrop of his own pale hands and the loose folds of the black wool skirt, it looked deep red and angry, ready to fuck and plunder and take. And Blaine's hands were gently pulling his head closer, whispering, "yeah, c'mon, suck it, baby," and it was like Blaine had never been more purely _guy_ than when he was standing in Kurt's bathroom door with his skirt pushed up around his waist.

He opened his mouth to let Blaine's dick push slowly into his mouth, his mouth starting to water around it at Blaine's low groan and the way his hands clenched tighter to his head. His own fingers squeezed where they rested on crease of thigh and ass, using them as leverage to pull his cock in deeper, harder, while Blaine hissed above him. He pulled back a little and lifted his chin to gaze up Blaine's body, over the bunched up skirt and the dark hair and muscle of his torso to where Blaine was gazing down at him, heat in his eyes and something edged that looked almost like anger, like he just wanted to take Kurt apart.

Blaine held his eyes as he slowly pushed his dick in and out of Kurt's mouth, a stream of nonsense falling from his mouth, "yeah, fuck, take it Kurt, so good, fuck, your _mouth_ " and it didn't _matter_ that Kurt's jaw was starting to ache from the strain of holding his face toward Blaine while his mouth was full of cock because he'd take anything from this boy right now. His mouth kept watering, the smell of Blaine surrounding him, and he'd be happy to just stay right here with Blaine fucking wet and sloppy into his mouth until well after fall fashion was a moot point and they were moving on to spring, but after a few minutes Blaine was going a little incoherent and pulling his head back, actually _digging into his hair_ to get a little more leverage and fuck, Kurt knew he should mind but the gentle brutality of it was new and interesting and just _perfect_.

Blaine's voice was low and gravelly. "If you still want me to fuck you, you need to take off the rest of your clothes and get on the bed."

"Actually, no. You get on the bed - on your back. I have an idea."

And that he just did that, that this guy who right now looked like some kind of super gay Scottish warrior porn kept his eyes locked on Kurt and backed onto his bed, losing his shirt but _keeping the skirt oh fuck_ and just settling onto his pillows - he'd never felt more powerful than he did as he undressed, neatly but quickly, and walked over to the bed. He bent to kiss him as he rummaged, unseeing, in his nightstand for a condom and lube, and the low growl he let out and the way Blaine's hands reached out to grab him and pull him in almost undid his resolve.

He pulled back, though, and turned to put a condom on Blaine and drizzle a little lube over the top before handing the bottle to Blaine and, after one last slow kiss, he turned to face Blaine's feet and straddle his hips.

Blaine groaned immediately, "fuck, Kurt, you're going to kill me" and Kurt only smirked, leaning down to press his flushed face to Blaine's knees and presenting Blaine with his ass. Blaine's hands came up immediately, using one broad hand to spread Kurt's cheeks while a little lube dribbled down from above. "God, Kurt. I can't wait -" and his first finger slid in, wet from the lube and easy from the position, so thick and _easy_ and immediately a second finger was joining it. "- can't _wait_ to watch you just _take it_ -" and Kurt had had enough - he didn't really need that much stretching, and he wanted it, wanted a little bit of burn because there was nothing sweet about this. He reached behind him to bat Blaine's hand away and slid down a little, brought Blaine's dick upright and carefully, gently, slid back down to fuck himself.

Blaine groaned beneath him, one long string of throaty vowels, while Kurt struggled to breathe through the stretch and gather the power in his legs. It was a tricky position to hold, and he worried that if he tried to pull up then Blaine would pop right out of him, so he gathered the strength in his thighs and leaned up and forward to brace himself against Blaine's knees, just a little, and gasped out, "fuck me, Blaine, you're going to have to fuck me," and after only a second Blaine got it, lifting his hips to shove in and out of Kurt.

"God, I never saw - fuck, _Kurt_!" and Kurt could feel Blaine's fingers sliding around the rim of his hole where he was stretched tight and he was so _exposed_ , so obviously Blaine's for the taking right then, so he looked down, down to where the muscles of Blaine's thighs were clenching and relaxing underneath his own dick. It was a weird angle, a new way to see this for both of them, and while Blaine pounded into him and shoved just right he had this whole new thing to see, and the way his toes curled and his feet tried to pull up to give him more leverage to fuck into Kurt's body, the way the hair on his calves stood on end as a wave of goose bumps slid over him and the muscles all down his legs flexed and twitched, it was so sexy, so raw, _jesus_.

His own legs were just starting to shake where he had them folded under him for leverage and support when Blaine started shaking and moaning and pushing up erratically, groaning, "fuck fuck fuck" and both of Blaine's hands were suddenly on his hips, pulling him down so Blaine could stay nestled close into his body while he thrust out his orgasm, and that was it for Kurt's thighs - he couldn't hold the position anymore and he fell back onto Blaine with a breathed "oh, shit". Blaine's groans collapsed into a startled "oof", but he rolled them to their sides quickly, managing to keep his dick inside Kurt as he wrapped an arm around him and started jerking him in short, firm strokes.

Kurt couldn't see anything but his bedroom wall anymore, but the tradeoff was that Blaine's chest was now pressed tightly against his back, and he could feel the rough wool of the skirt pressing against the top of the swell of his ass, and the tingle and burn of the strain in his thighs and knees was easing so he could focus on how full he felt, how good Blaine's hand felt around his dick, and the words he was mumbling against the back of his neck.

"- ohh, Kurt, your ass, I just - you take all of it, you take _everything_ and it's never enough and I always want - I, every _inch_ of you - I love you I love you I - god, come on, Kurt, let me feel it - " and fuck, this _man_ , and he came _everywhere_ , clenching around the softening dick inside of him and spraying his own chest and the bedspread and the wall and _fuck_.

They stayed where they fell while they rode their breaths back down, and Kurt was glad to be facing the wall while Blaine wrapped the condom in tissues and threw it over the side of the bed because jesus, what did you _say_ after something like that? He'd - they'd been having sex for a while, and he'd wanted Blaine even before that, but they'd crossed some sort of line there, wallowed and gloried in each other's bodies in a way that felt new, felt dirty and intimate and _adult_. This thing between them had started in a flurry of high school gay boy angst, all bullying and miscommunications and longing looks and flirty duets, and not everything about the last year had been chaste but he needed a minute to pull it all together, to make it all fit.

"You're quiet."

"I... I think I might be a little embarrassed," Kurt admitted.

Blaine chuckled low. "I'm the one with the scrawny legs and the weird pelt. What do you have to be embarrassed about?"

And what was he supposed to say to that? Maybe Blaine hadn't felt it the same way, hadn't been so taken apart?

"Hey." Blaine rolled him so they could look at each other, and when Kurt met his eyes all he could see there was such deep affection. "Yeah, it was intense. I don't... we were like _porn_ , Kurt, the really good kind, like the ones where you can tell they're really into each other."

Yes, that. "God, _exactly_. And - you're my high school boyfriend." There was no way he could articulate all this, not even with Blaine, because he didn't even know everything he was feeling, couldn't possibly find the words to express this kind of joy and excitement and terror.

Blaine was just looking at him. "Are you saying you think that was more than you're ready for?"

"Well, I think clearly, at least part of me must be ready." He could feel the blush returning. "Oh my god, I just _reverse cowboy'd_ you!" and he leaned forward to hide his face against Blaine's own, pressing their foreheads together and feeling the blush flare higher as Blaine chuckled a bit and wrapped his hand back in his hair.

"God, Kurt, I thought I was gonna die," Blaine confessed against his mouth. "One minute I'm standing there in a skirt, feeling like a troll with my stupid legs, and the next minute your gorgeous ass was _right there_ \- it's just... god, you're really something."

"Good something?" he asked, pulling back a little bit so he could see his eyes.

" _Best_ something," and his eyes were soft, his sweet boyfriend again, and Kurt kissed him gently, bringing up a hand to rest against his cheek and sort of nuzzle at his face, finding his place there again and settling in. Nothing was ruined, it was just a little different now, this thing that they could make between them, and there was no bad there. Only...

"So, the skirt. It looks - I mean, _obviously_ , it looks amazing on you. Only, I think - maybe better if you don't wear it too much. In public, I mean."

And Blaine simply smiled, dark and secret, and whispered, "Only for you."


End file.
